1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of estimating depths on an image displayed on a display, and more particularly, to a method of estimating depths on a monocular image displayed on a display according to a supervised learning approach and a global optimization approach.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Depth estimation has continuously become an effort-taking subject in visual computer sciences. Conventionally, depths on a monocular image are estimated by using a laser scanner or a binocular stereo vision system. However, using a binocular stereo vision system requires adjustment on the camera taking a scanner picture, and using a laser scanner takes huge capitals as well, so that both the apparatuses bring significant complexities. Therefore, some algorithms have been developed to processing depth estimation on the monocular image, where the developed algorithms are based on some assumptions, such as noiseless images or using a dynamic Bayesian model used on indoor images. These assumptions bring restrictions in correctness of depth estimations.